Snowfall
by cookiemania789
Summary: Have you ever wondered what Domina would look like during winter?. Centers around the Hero and Heroine. Two friends walking around.


Kay: This fanfiction has been rewritten, because frankly speaking it stinks. Don't get me wrong it still does but at least it reduced.

Lin: Hello everyone! We are _**not the owner of Legend of Mana**_, _**Squaresoft is**_. Also the names have been taken from the names of the original characters where you can choose which name you like, so in short _the name's not ours either_ but _the plot is._

Kay: You lost me there.

Lin: No I haven't.

Kay: No point in arguing. Anyway, please leave some comments if it stinks or anything to help me improve my writing.

* * *

The winter snow fell slowly on the still ground, while the busy feet keeps on disturbing the rhythm of its fall. The footprints of different people lightly imprinted on the soft, white blanket of snow. The birds kept quiet at their humble small abode, cuddling together to keep themselves warm. People passed by each other, not minding the person they come across at. They continued their walk, brushing off the snow beneath them along with the people that they don't spare a glance too.

_**7777777**_

A golden-chestnut haired woman—with a few peculiar ornaments placed atop her hair which seemed to be sticks marked with traditional designs—ran towards an empty space, the snow covering the entire area. Her smile widened every time she took a step and smiled at the angelic aura she got from the scenery. She beamed at the sight around her and jumped up and down like a little child. She twirled around and laughed when she got dizzy. It didn't matter if she did get dizzy, not to her.

"You seem pretty happy about this." A voice interrupted her joyous musings. A man with the same hair color as her own, albeit, a shade darker, spoke. He had a strange hat placed atop his head wit a few unique ornaments on the middle. He smiled warmly at his companion and went to where she was standing. His exotic red eyes shone complacently while looking straight at the woman's cheerful emerald green eyes.

Her grin widened at his statement, she nodded her head vigorously. The man smiled gently, his curly locks framing his face.

"I really didn't know it snowed here in Domina, Millian." She said quite cheerfully, addressing the young man with another joyous grin of hers. He stood beside her and observed the view.

"Of course you don't, this is the first year you've come to know Domia."Millian replied, winking playfully. She puffed her cheeks, embarrassed. How could she have forgotten? It wasn't that long ago when she first came to Domina, after all, only a year has elapsed since then.

"I still can't believe it though." She said stubbornly crossing her arms. Millian chuckled at her childish behavior. He shook his head slowly, the amused smile still lingering on his lips.

"Why don't we go to the park? You've been too excited about going on the western ends. I bet you didn't even give a slight attention to where you were going, Estelle." He smiled at her teasingly.

"I did too!" She complained knitting her brows and gave him a small pout.

"Really now? Why don't we ask those people you trampled along the way?" He grinned victoriously at her. She flushed at this statement. She just hated it when he was right.

"Let's just go." She pouted, walking ahead of him. He laughed cordially before following her.

_**7777777**_

Millian grinned, contented with the amazed reaction his companion wore. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open. All in all, a very funny and comical sight for him, though she did wear that kind of reaction pretty often, it still amused him to no end. He rubbed the back of his neck smiling benignantly at the peaceful moment and admired the simple joy Estelle gave off, it was very enthralling.

The fountain was frozen, the once flowing water now suspended like an elegant ice statue. The pavement, the sturdy trees, and the bridge were covered in a heavy layer of snow. The fallen leaves on the bald trees, completely forgotten and might have been blown off by the gentle breeze. The sun's rays were slightly covered by the clouds giving off a trancelike atmosphere.

"I'm completely speechless." Estelle muttered quietly to herself, her eyes still wide with fascination. She softly touched the solid fountain but quickly withdrew her hand from the cold.

"That would be a first." Millian replied strutting towards her and pulled on her hand then rubbed it furiously to warms her fingers. She frowned a bit from the big brother gesture. He grinned mischievously. "We all know that you're too noisy for your own good."

Her cheeks flushed a little from slight irritation.

"You know as well as I, that I am not that much talkative." She defended herself, the pink still visible on her lively face. He chuckled at her liveliness. She really is a very short-tempered person.

He raised a brow, and then quietly observed her face, he wouldn't admit it out loud but she's a very beautiful girl. A lot of men were asking what her name was or where she lived. Of course being the protective 'big brother' that he is, he hunted those idiots down and 'enlightened' them that Estelle wasn't interested, not that she even knew them from the beginning.

He quietly noted that her nose was as red as her cheeks—from the cold probably. She puffed out a breath, creating a small fog. His red eyes shone with a impish glint.

"Hey Rudolf, your nose is lighting." He said pinching her nose lightly. She complained, heavily hitting his arm—a bit too harsh than what she have usually done. When her nose was free—with the help of a few black and blue bruises that will spring up from Millian's arm, that is—she rubbed the offended part of her face while poorly glaring at the young man because of a few tears stinging her eyes. He on the other hand, rubbed his abused arm while muttering a few incoherent words.

"You idiot." She mumbled. "And I'm not Rudolph you twit."

"I'm the one who should be complaining, by tomorrow the bruises will completely show!" He exclaimed mockingly then gave her a good-humored grin.

"Stupid." She gave him a gentle flick on his forehead and smiled quietly. He rubbed his head but nonetheless returned the simple smile.

Estelle started to walk around the area, slowly taking her time to observe the picturesque scene that Domina gave in winter. Meanwhile, Millian walked towards the bridge and leaned his weight on the railings. He turned to look at Estelle again before turning his attention back on the frozen stream beneath him.

"This place is absolutely breathtaking during the winter." She said to her companion after a few intervals. She stretched out her arms then skipped around the place. He nodded his head and smiled at her calmly. He had to agree with her, Domina was a simple little town but it has these certain times when it'll be the most spectacular scenery you have ever seen.

"Do you often come here during the winter?" She asked the grin on her face plastered. He shook his head slowly before glancing back at her.

"No, I don't." He answered the complacent smile still lingering on his face.

"Why's that?" She asked curiously, cocking her head to the side.

"It's rare for me to lounge around and relax like this. Most of the time I have a job—being a mercenary and all." He explained then shrugged his shoulders; only a small smile visible on his face. He didn't mind his job though, in fact he enjoyed most of it but sometimes it can get a bit too demanding. Estelle nodded her head, absorbing his answer like a sponge. She had this serious expression on her face that Millian found very droll.

"Hey Millian." The man turned towards his friend, expecting for her to ask a few more ridiculous question, but instead he felt something fluffy connect ruthlessly with his face.

He stood like a statue for a few seconds before wiping the snow off of him. He dusted his coat, ridding of any visible snow or dirt and hid his face from Estelle's view.

Estelle blinked at his action, her heart raced for a moment thinking to herself that she might have offended him, but then a soft, round white, feathery snow was thrown at her, directly hitting her right on the face just like what happened to her companion. When she looked up, the previous presumptions quickly changed her mind. He wore a boyish grin on his face and stood triumphantly at her.

"Oh, you are so dead!!" She exclaimed after wiping the snow off of her face in an un-genteel way. She quickly bent down and threw another ball, aimed at the young man. Millian did likewise and threw two snowballs, simultaneously at her. Their game continued for a few more minutes, almost reaching an hour. They hid behind trees, statues anywhere that can keep them out of sight from each other's snowball.

By the end of their game, they both fell on the soft snow, happily and vigorously panting, trying to catch their breath. They laughed heartily before calming down and quietly gazed at the gray sky above them. The sun was now totally covered by the clouds.

A contented smile was plastered on their faces, their breathing now steady. Snow started to fall from the sky, one settled on Estelle's nose before melting. She lightly giggled to herself from the tickling sensation it gave her when it melted

"You seem pretty happy about this." Said Millain, his eyes closed. He tried to feel the gentle breeze touch his skin and ease his exhausted body. He breathed in the cold air, a ghastly smile appearing on his lips.

"Didn't you ask me that already?" Estelle asked skeptically, laughing.

"Did I?" He replied, mocking innocence.

"Idiot." She muttered jovially, her eyes closing. The wind blew gently, their hair slightly moving from the mild breeze. "Hey Millian?" She called.

"Yeah?"

"Let's do this again next year."

"I'd…like that."

_**7777777**_

Friendship never fades, friendship never fails. There maybe time when you fight and argue, but it's just like the snow it come and goes anytime, anywhere. It's no harmony, it's not always peaceful. It has no ideal goal but to bring different souls together to be happy, sad, troubled, devastated, satisfied, anxious, and a whole lot more just to make one perfect snowflake for each individual to have.

* * *

Kay: All right, so this story is rewritten because when I read it I had to refrain myself from tearing the computer apart. It's just too horrid, thought until now it's still very very bad.

Lin: Whatever she said.

Kay: Of course you won't be of nay help to me at all, will you?

Lin: Of course not.

Kay: Oh, for heaven's sakes!

Lin: Ha!


End file.
